A Thousand Hope
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Sebuah balon mewaklikan sebuah harapan. Seribu balon berarti mewakili seribu harapannya, meskupun sebenarnya dia hanya membutuhkan sebuah harapan untuk di kabulkan meski tidak mungkin. Jadi, bolehkan dia egois untuk hari ini? / even NHFD / just ONE SHOOT


_**A Thousand Hope**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Dan sedikit banyak Korea nyempil di sini**_

_**Mei tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini spesial di dedikasikan untuk HFNH (NaruHina Fluffy Day) #4th year**_

_**Happy reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ A Thousand Hope ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bagi gadis berpenyakitan sepertinya, bisa hidup sampai sekarang adalah suatu keajaiban. Dokter sudah memvonis dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, tepatnya waktunya yang tersisa hanyalah enam bulan dari hari ini. Jadi, apa yang di harapkannya?

"Kau boleh meminta apa saja pada kami. Kami tidak mau kau pergi dengan banyak penyesalan.."Kata Sakura yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Yang di katakan _**forehead**_ benar. Kau harus segera mewujudkan semua harapanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat.."Tambah Ino yang membuat Hinata terdiam

Harapan?

Satu-satunya harapannya adalah pemuda yang di sukainya sejak lama mau mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya. Sebuah harapan simpel dan egois. Tapi bolehkah dirinya egois?

"Tidak ada harapan yang ingin kulakukan.."Ucap Hinata yang membuat Sakura dan Ino mendesah kecewa

"Hinata, kami tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kami ini sahabatmu Hinata, bukan orang asing.." Perkataan Ino itu telak membuat Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan memengang tangan Hinata yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, aku tahu keinginanmu.."Ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata terhenyak. "Kau ingin Naruto mengatakannya bukan?"

Hinata tidak bersuara, namun kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan itu sudah merupakan jawaban bagi Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami.."Ucap Ino yang berusaha menyakinkan Hinata untuk mempercayai semuanya pada mereka

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ A Thousand Hope ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto! Apa kau sudah sinting!"Teriak Sasuke frustasi saat Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya dan Gaara untuk mencarikan balon gas dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit

"Oh ayolah Dobe, hanya kalian berdua harapanku.."Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya lebih pengertian untuk mengetahui apa yang di inginkan Naruto

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum bersuara dengan sangaat pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku mau memberikannya pada Hinata.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Haa?" Oke, pernyataan Naruto benar-benar hebat. Bahkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang biasa tidak bisa akur, kali ini bisa mengekpresikan keterkejutan mereka secara bersamaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ A Thousand Hope ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

1000 balon dan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis. Memang berlebihan, tapi jika itu untuk orang yang di cintai, rasanya tidak berlebihan.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperhitungkan satu hal, dan itu sangatlah merepotkan seperti sekarang.

"Hey, bagaimana ini. Balon-balon ini hanya akan bertahan 7 jam saja. Sementara untuk memompanya saja di butuhkan waktu sekitar 3 menit per balon.."Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung

"Makanya, kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu harusnya kau memperhitungkannya dulu.."Kali ini Ino yang angkat bicara

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bakalan repotnya seperti ini.."Ucap Naruto berusaha membela diri

Dan di saat inilah, kekuatan nama marga Uchiha dan Sabaku di pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dan yang memiliki marga mau tidak mau harus merelakan nama mereka di pinjam untuk kelancaran acara ini.

"Teme, sebaiknya kau sukses atau aku akan membunuhmu.."Ancam Sasuke yang membuat Naruto _**sweatdrop**_ sementara Gaara memberikan Sasuke _**deathglarenya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ A Thousand Hope ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata bingung karena Sakura dan Ino memaksanya untuk memakai penutup mata. Hinata benci gelap, namun rasa penasarannya jauh mengalahkan rasa bencinya pada gelap.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat penutup matanya di buka dan melihat sepanjang jalan di depannya di hiasi oleh balon dan lilin-lilin yang membentuk jalan.

"Ini apa?"Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, takut apa yang di lihatnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi

"Ikuti jalan ini dan kau akan tahu.."Ucap Ino, sementara Sakura tersenyum misterius

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti lilin serta balon-balon yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Sampai di lilin terakhir, dan Hinata tidak melihat apa-apa. Dan tiba-tiba saja, di sekeliling Hinata menjadi terang dan di hadapannya sudah ada Naruto yang memengang 100 balon meskipun Hinata tidak mungkin tahu jumlahnya karena terlalu banyak dan lama untuk di hitung.

"Na-Naruto"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memengang balon menyerahkan sebuah kertas beserta spidol.

"Tulislah keinginanmu.."

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto dan tidak lama kemudian, Hinata menyerahkan kertas itu. Dan Naruto dengan sigap mengikat kertas itu ke benang yang mengikat seluruh balon-balon yang dia pengang.

"Ini.."Serah Naruto yang di terima Hinata dengan kikuk

"Terbangkan sekarang.."

"Eh?"Tanya Hinata kaget

"Terbangkan harapanmu sekarang.."

Hinata melepaskan balon-balon itu dengan perlahan. Pada akhirnya, Hinata sudah tidak memengang balon-balon itu dan sekarang sudah terbang tinggi entah kemana serta membawa harapannya yang tidak mungkin terkabul.

Hinata memandangi balon-balon itu dengan sedih dan tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang kau tulis tadi.."

"Termasuk untuk bersamaku sampai akhir?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, namun menyusupkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari tangan Hinata.

"Sampai akhir.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ A Thousand Hope ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hue, kenapa Mei sekarang senang buat cerita sedih? Ada apa dengan fungsi otak Mei? Apa kotak pandora Mei kebuka ya? #plak**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejaknya untuk cerita ini :D**_


End file.
